Before, in the case where electrical components are installed in a side door of a motor vehicle, a door harness that is arranged in the side door and is drawn into a vehicle body is arranged in a space defined between a door outer panel and a door inner panel of the side door. A portion spanned between the door to the vehicle body is sheathed by a grommet. Vehicle body engaging portions provided on the opposite ends of the grommet are fitted in a through-hole in a vehicle body side end surface of the door panel and in a through-hole in the vehicle body panel.
A job of inserting the wire harness into the through-holes in the door panel has been a very hard task. Also, since the door harness in the prior art is arranged near a rotary axle of a hinge between the vehicle body and the door, the door harness is subject to only bending and twisting actions and is not subject to stretching and compressing actions when the door is opened and closed, and the through-holes are disposed near an outdoor side over a weather strip. Accordingly, since it is necessary to provide a waterproofing structure on the grommet sheathing a spanned portion of the door harness, there is a problem that a job for attaching the grommet to the through-holes has required much labor.
In order to overcome the above problem, as shown in FIG. 15, the present applicant has disclosed an arranging structure of a wire harness in JP HEI 10 (1998)-934 (Patent Document 1). In this arranging structure of the wire harness, an inner panel 1a of a door 1 is provided on an indoor side surface with a substantially triangular space 1c. A wire harness W/H is provided with an excess length portion that can follow opening and closing operations of the door. The excess length portion is contained in the triangular space 1c and is drawn out from an outlet in the triangular space 1c to a vehicle body.
According to the above construction, the wire harness W/H is drawn out from the triangular space 1c when the door 1 is opened, and the excess length portion of the wire harness W/H is contained in the triangular space 1c when the door 1 is closed. Thus, the wire harness W/H can follow the opening and closing operations of the door 1. Furthermore, since the wire harness W/H is arranged near an indoor side over a weather strip 4, it is not necessary to provide a waterproofing structure.
Although the wire harness W/H can be drawn into the vehicle body without inserting the wire harness W/H into the through-hole in the inner panel 1a of the door 1 in the above structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, the wire harness W/H must be inserted into the through-hole 2b in the outer panel 2b of a vehicle body 2 and the inserted wire harness W/H must be connected through a connector to a wire harness on the vehicle body 2, thereby requiring much expense in time during a vehicle body side job. This causes room for improvement.    Patent Document 1: JP HEI 10 (1998)-934